Lies of Love
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Cinta itu butuh kepercayaan / Bagaimana jika di setiap kepercayaan itu terdapat kebohongan/ Just a short story about SHINee Couples / 2Min Onkey Jjongyu Jinhyun .Yaoi Inside. Read n Review please!. SHINee!


_**Said you were okay**_

_**But you know you didn't**_

_**One more lying, is it love?**_

-2Min-

'Apakah hubungan antara Krystal f(x) dan Minho SHINee benar-benar hanya sebatas rekan kerja?'

Namja cantik itu menghela napas berat. Sekali lagi memandang layar TV 32inch di ruang depan, yang terus saja menampakkan foto-foto kemesraan Minho dan Krystal. Telinganya sudah tuli, ia bahkan tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi yang dikatakan pembawa acara tersebut. Airmatanya sudah tertahan di pelupuk matanya, mendesak ingin keluar. Hingga akhirnya Flaming Charisma SHINee yang sangat tampan itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Hyung, eodiga?" tanya namja cantik itu,

"Aku diajak Changmin hyung menonton Yunho hyung di Kiss & Cry," ucapnya masih dengan tidak memandang Taemin dan sibuk memakai jam tangannya.

"Tapi bukankah di situ ada Krystal?" tanya Taemin lagi dengan suara pelan,

"Ne, memang…" akhirnya namja tampan bermata bulan purnama itupun memandang Taemin sambil tersenyum.

"Percayalah padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku dan Krystal hanya sebatas adik dan kakak saja, tidak lebih atau kau ingin ikut denganku?" tawar Minho.

Namun, Taemin hanya tersenyum, "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung, pergilah," ucapnya tulus. Ya, ia percaya pada mata yang kini menatapnya, percaya mata itu hanya akan menatapnya. Ia percaya pada lengan kokoh yang kini mendekapnya, percaya lengan itu hanya akan mendekapnya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tak mau aku pergi, aku disini saja menemanimu," tawar Minho menatap mata Taemin lembut, sambil mengusap pelan pipi halus Taemin.  
Taemin hanya tersenyum manis, ingin sekali ia berkata 'tinggallah disini bersamaku'  
namun…

"Gwenchana hyung, pergilah. Kasihan Changmin hyung sendirian,"

"Arraseo, aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera telepon aku. Bye Taemin," ucapnya mengecup kening Taemin, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Taemin berbalik, berjalan lemas menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis disana, hanyalah bibir pucat yang tersisa di wajah mungil itu.  
Apakah benar ia baik-baik saja? Sayangnya tidak. Bisakah ia menarik kata-katanya, menahan Minho untuk menemaninya disini. Sebenarnya ia bisa, tapi kenapa ia tak melakukannya? Ia pun tak tahu.

Inikah Cinta?

Cinta adalah kebohongan, Cinta membuat kita berbohong. Kita berkorban, berkata-kata baik-baik saja. Tapi benarkah kita baik-baik saja?  
Sayangnya. Itulah Cinta menurut Taemin.

_**You said you hate him,**_

_**Hiding your feeling so well**_

_**You know you love him**_

-OnKey-

Ia tertawa, mata sabitnya tenggelam dalam pipinya yang chubby ketika ia tertawa. Kini ia menggemgam tangan Seungyeon.

Dug…

Tangan namja cantik itu mengeras setelah ia meninju meja di sampingnya geram. Ia sangat bersyukur sedang berada di apartment pribadinya, bukan dorm.

"Orang yang tadi berada di samping Krystal, Lizzy. Bagaimana denganku?" -King of Idols-Pattaya-

ia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum malu. Leader SHINee itu. Tak tahukah dia, Diva SHINee disini sedang menggeram menahan kemarahan yang memuncak. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut Leader Sangtae itu dan menyadarkannya, bahwa ia Key SHINee begitu menyayanginya.

Key segera menyambar segelas arak dan meminumnya lagi. Semua yang ia lakukan terlihat tak ada gunanya di mata Onew. Jessica, Nicole, IU, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua scandal yang ia buat, bukanlah tanpa sebab. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Onew, tapi Leader sangtae itu malah terlihat biasa saja.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu," ucapnya getir sambil meneguk alkoholnya sekali lagi.

Tanpa Key sadari pintu apartmentnya terbuka. Seorang namja berpipi chubby masuk ke ruang tamu dengan langkah terburu-buru, merebut gelas alkohol yang dipegang Key lalu menaruhnya kasar di meja.

"Ya!…" baru saja Key berbalik berniat memarahi orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya, namun ia malah terpaku melihat sang pelaku.

Ia hanya memandang wajah namja itu dalam remang-remang lampu, bahkan ketika namja itu mematikan TV dan kembali memandang Key.

"Hyung…." gumamnya,  
pandangan namja iitu mengeras, ia memandang Key kecewa.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?! Kau tahu besok kita ada jadwal ketat dan kau malah minum-minum disini? Kemana akal sehatmu Kim Kibum?" kesal namja itu.

Namun, Key bahkan tampak tak menghiraukannya. Ia memeluk namja itu erat, merasakan kehangatan yang dapat mencairkan hatinya yang dingin, dan meredam luka yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Menghirup wangi maskulin tubuh itu.

"Hyung… Onew hyung… Bogoshippo…." ucapnya miris, tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Tapi Onew hanya diam, ia tak membalas pelukan Key. Mendiamkan Key di pelukannya. Menghirup wangi tubuh Key sebanyak-banyak. Menikmati setiap waktunya bersama Key, berusaha menolaknya meskipun hati kecilnya berkata lain.

"Bersihkan dirimu, aku akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu. Lalu kita pulang ke dorm, Taemin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kasihan dia terus-terusan menanyakanmu. Jonghyun dan Minho juga tampak sangat khawatir padamu," sambil mendorong tubuh kurus itu ke arah kamar mandi.

Key berbalik menghadap Onew dan memandang mata bening sipit itu,

"Apa kau tidak merindukanmu?" tanya Key pelan. Tapi mata sipit itu malah menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu di kamar, aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu," balasnya datar lalu meninggalkan Key terpaku disitu.

Bukan ini, bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkan Key, ia meremas dadanya, sakit sekali rasanya, 'Kenapa kau begini padaku?' batinnya.

Air shower membasahi tubuh Key.  
Dingin.  
Ia butuh kehangatan, dan yang ia butuhkan adalah kehangatan seorang Onew. Bukan seperti sekarang selalu mengacuhkannya. Ia tak ingin seperti ini.

Setelah selesai berbenah Key berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok yang begitu dicintainya sedang duduk tenang di kursi tinggi di sana.

"Hyung…" panggilnya pelan.

Sosok namja itu berbalik, melihat wajahnya membuat hati Key semakin perih dan hangat di saat bersamaan. Wajahnya bagai alkohol yang menyembuhkan namun juga perih di saat bersamaan bagi Key.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang," suaranya masih terdengar hangat dan lembut khas seorang Onew. Namun, suara itu terdengar berbeda bagi Key.

"Jinki hyung…" lirih Key.

Onew berhenti berjalan, ia terpaku di tempatnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebagai Kim Kibum dan Lee Jinki? Bukan sebagai Onew dan Key?"

Key menatap mata Onew tajam.

"Baiklah," jawab Onew.

Mereka duduk di sofa, sesaat mereka hanya diam.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu, kau sebagai Onew ataupun kau sebagai Jinki. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura. Lagipula kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku, tidakkah kau peka sedikit saja?" Key mengungkapkan segalanya, ia menghela napas. Merasa lega ketika batu besar yang mengganjal hatinya terkuak.

Onew memandang wajah Key dalam. Key yang sangat perfeksionis itu kini terlihat rapuh. Ingin rasanya Onew merengkuhnya saat ini juga.

"Aku tak bisa Kibum-a, aku rasa ini bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk kita," jawab Onew, jawaban itu bagaikan tamparan keras bagi Key.

Seakan menyadarkan Key, Onew ataupun Jinki, bukanlah ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Arraseo, ayo kita pulang hyung," balas Key lemah.

Ia segera membawa tasnya dan keluar dari apartmentnya. Memasang kembali topengnya, dan berjalan tegak layaknya seorang Diva SHINee.  
Sedangkan Onew hanya dapat memandang punggung Key miris.

'Maafkan aku Key. Ketika sudah waktunya, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Maaf telah menyakitimu dengan caraku' batin Onew miris.

Ketika kita merasa, semua yang kita lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan. Tidakkah kita sadar, hal itu menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang yang kita cintai?

_**Another lie... **_

_**You know you both hurt**_

**-Jjongyu-**

Namja bertubuh kekar itu memerhatikannya dari jauh. Mengeraskan kepalan tangannya, terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlari ke arah mereka dan menarik kekasihnya dari sana.

"Hyung..."

Seketika itu juga ia berbalik

"Percayalah ini untuk kebaikan kalian," ucap namja cantik itu lagi

"Kibum..."

"Jonghyun Hyung, kau tahu betapa besar cinta Jinki hyung padamu kan? Tenanglah..." ucapnya lagi

Jonghyun hanya menatap ke arah mobil itu lemas.

Jinki...

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu yang kembali ditutup dan suara sepatu yang dilepas.

"darimana saja kau hyung?"

Namja yang barru saja datang itu terkejut

"Jonghyun-a, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau namja yang kucintai belum pulang?" ucapnya lagi, terdengar sedikit nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Jinki menghela napas keras.

"Aku... ada urusan tadi..." jawabnya

"Urusan apa?" tanya Jonghyun lagi

"Eh... itu... mmph!" belum sempat Jinki menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jonghyun sudah bangkit dari sofa. Menarik tengkuk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dan melumat bibir tebalnya.

Jinki yang masih kaget hanya membiarkan Jonghyun melumat bibirnya, dan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Tanpa Jinki sadari Jonghyun sudah membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka. Mengunci pintunya lalu melemparkan Jinki ke kasur.

"Jonghyun-a..."

Jonghyun menyentuh bibir Jinki lembut.

"Sst..."

Jonghyun mencium kening, beralih ke mata sipit yang sangat disukainya itu, hidung, dan berakhir dengan melumat kembali bibir tebal namja kelinci di hadapannya.

Lembut. Seakan mencurahkan segala perasaannya saat itu. Jonghyun memeluk Jinki erat, sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja ini barang sedetik pun.

"Jonghyun-ah..."

"Kau milikku hyung... Selamanya akan begitu!" ucap Jonghyun

Jinki memandang mata Jonghyun lama.

'_mianhae'_

"Wake Up Wake Up!"

Namja kekar itu mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela.

"Hyung! Cepat bangun!" terdengar suara Key dari luar kamarnya.

Ya... suara alarm yang paling ampuh adalah suara Key.

Jonghyun merasakan lengannya berat.

Ia memandangi wajah manis Jinki ketika tertidur. Manis sekali. Rasanya ia ingin menghujaninya dengan ciuman lagi pagi ini. Setidaknya ia bersyukur. Jinki tidak pergi lagi. Biasanya ketika ia terbangun, Jinki sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa, hanya ia yang mencintai Jinki tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Jonghyun menelusuri wajah manis itu dengan tangannya. Mengecup bibir tebal itu membuatnya mata sang pemilik mengerjap lucu.

"Hyung... sudah pagi... ayo bangun," ucap Jonghyun lembut

Jinki tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo..."

Baru saja Jonghyun akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tangan mungil Jinki sudah menariknya kembali berbaring.

"Jjong..." panggilnya

"Hm?"

Jinki memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya lama. Seakan ingin merekamnya, menyimpannya dalam memori hatinya.

"Kau tahu... aku sangat mencintaimu Jjong," ucap Jinki

Jonghyun tersenyum manis

"Aku tahu Hyung.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balas Jonghyun lagi

Jinki memeluk Jonghyun erat, sangat erat. Menghirup wangi tubuh Jonghyunyang sangat memabukkan baginya.

OooooooooO

"Hyung kau belum tidur?' tanya Minho yang baru saja keluar setelah menidurkan*?* atau meniduri *?* Taemin.

"Aku... sedang menunggunya,"

"Kibum? Bukannya dia menginap di tempat Woohyun?" bingung Minho

"Ah! Si Kodok ini benar-benar!" kesal Jonghyun

"Arasseo..." Jonghyun memandang ke arah pintu lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

Minho mengintip sekilas ke arah hyungnya itu. Ia tahu. Jinki sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang. Tapi hanya Jonghyun yang menungguinya pulang setiap malam. Jinki ikut dalam setiap jadwal mereka. Tapi ia tidak pernah pulang ke dorm. Ia selalu pulang terpisah dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Klik

Jonghyun menyalakan TV di hadapannya.

"SM sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan tentang Skandal SHINee Onew dan SNSD Jessica, mereka resmi berpacaran dan akan menikah"

Deg

Deg

Sesak.

Wajah Jonghyun mengeras, dan Minho menyadari itu.

Minho sudah bersiap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Tapi Jonghyun hanya diam saja. Membeku di tempatnya.

Rasanya baru kemarin Jinki berkata ia mencintainya. Rasanya baru kemarin Jonghyun masih bisa mencumbu tubuh manis Jinki.

Berpacaran

Menikah

Apa-apaan ini?

"Hyung!" Minho berteriak memanggil Jonghyun ketika ia dengan gusar berjalan ke arah kamar mengambil kunci mobilnya hendak keluar.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti, begitu juga Minho.

"Jinki hyung..." panggil Minho lalu memandang Jinki dan Jonghyun bergantian.

Jonghyun menatap Jinki tajam, antara kecewa dan rindu. Tapi Jinki hanya menatapnya kosong.

Cinta

Kau berkata Cinta padaku

Kau meninggalkanku

_**Just a sweet lies**_

_**That feel nice**_

_**But so hurt**_

_**Wish you never did**_

_**But you did**_

_**Our love... must be apart**_


End file.
